Stärker als Ich
by Myara
Summary: Seu cheiro era uma maldição; algo que despertava por dentro para coisas que eu deveria ignorar. Ele me obrigava a ser mais forte que eu mesmo, e aquilo me dava medo.  Escrita pro AS do Marauder's Map. M


Escrita para o Amigo Secreto do Marauder's Map 3 Symon, espero que goste!

Grindelwald e Dumbledore não são velhinhos nessa fic e nas lembranças... ahn, lembranças, eles são JOVENS. Sempre bom lembrar. Não contém NC porque não tenho a manha de fazer em slash, mas tem insinuação... por isso M.

Tem mil anos que não escrevo fic então não sei como está de fato. /avisos

* * *

><p>O terraço de Nurmengard era o topo do mundo. Eu sabia disso porque quando lá estava, todos os meus inimigos ficavam sob meus pés e o horizonte que se abria à minha frente era meu domínio. Meu reino. E mesmo em dias como aqueles, chuvosos e cinzentos, permanecer ali de pé contra o vento que jamais me arrastaria era como permanecer em um trono; meus cabelos revoltosos eram naturalmente uma coroa que não necessitava de ouro, e o cetro em minha mão direita dispensava o uso de qualquer guarda real.<p>

Respirei fundo; quase podia sentir todas as boas novas que aqueles ventos me traziam pelo cheiro. Cheiro de caos e morte, não para mim nem para os meus, mas para as pobres ovelhas ignorantes que necessitavam de nós para serem guiadas ao seu destino final. A guerra era uma passagem necessária para aquilo. A guerra era um rito de purificação. Abaixo, eles perseguiam e dizimavam a própria raça como outrora fizeram conosco. E abaixo permaneceriam depois de algum tempo, como já estavam naturalmente na hierarquia, pois somente naquela posição poderiam aprender a respeitar a quem lhes era superior. Quem detinha a luz dos deuses que deveria, enfim, ser reconhecida. Aquele era o verdadeiro bem maior.

Porém não pude prever que os ventos me trariam também uma companhia. Seu cheiro me atingiu mais forte que uma maldição. Seu cheiro _era_ uma maldição; algo que despertava por dentro para coisas que eu não precisava, que eu deveria ignorar. Ele me obrigava a ser mais forte que eu mesmo, e aquilo me dava medo.

Tudo teria sido diferente se ele simplesmente tivesse cedido, reconhecido que ficar ao meu lado era melhor do que permanecer e defender seu irmão estúpido. Não fosse aquilo, Ariana ainda estaria viva e ele ao meu lado direito ao invés de atrás de mim, sorrateiro e mudo como estava, numa posição que não condizia com a grandeza de sua mente. Professor de Transfiguração em Hogwarts, um cargo que nem chegava aos seus pés. Albus não entendia que era igual a mim. Albus não enxergava como aquilo me humilhava, ver meu único semelhante abaixando a cabeça igual uma ovelha.

Sorri antes de me virar. Não por me divertir e muito menos por querer parecer afável. Sorri porque meu sorriso cobriria meus reais pensamentos e sensações, ao menos para ele. Eu sabia que sempre que eu sorria algo dentro dele antigamente se excitava sobremaneira, e hoje aquilo aconteceria novamente. Porém iria doer. E um homem em dor não pode enxergar perfeitamente o outro.

Estaríamos em pé de igualdade, então. Eu não era capaz de enxergá-lo perfeitamente.

E, no entanto, nossos olhos azuis se chocaram diretamente. Sem estimar o tempo nos olhamos em silêncio, nenhum dos dois capaz de fazer o primeiro gesto ou articular a primeira palavra. O tempo segurou seu fôlego ao nosso redor, o vento permaneceu impassível, o meu reino ao horizonte estático e sem cor. Quantos anos nos separavam, quanta inquietude marcou seus olhos, quantas vitórias marcaram os meus. Sem Albus eu era um homem em paz, e com ou sem mim, ele era e sempre seria um homem atormentado pelos próprios fantasmas.

Dei um passo à esquerda, ele deu um passo à direita. Ele estava ali para duelar comigo, eu sabia, eu sentia, mas não havia ninguém para apadrinha-lo. Ninguém afiançara a sua loucura, e eu não necessitava do mesmo para vencer. Albus sempre fora frágil, Albus sempre fora suscetível, Albus sempre fora tão aberto a mim que eu poderia dominá-lo por completo.

"Você está atrasado, meu amigo. Deveria ter vindo há muitos anos. Você e Ariana, comigo..." as palavras saíram de minha boca, certeiras como um golpe que faz o bom menino revidar, pois foram cortadas por um decisivo "Cale-se, Gellert!"

Calei-me. Minha boca cerrada desenhando um sorriso torto. Torto era como eu me sentia por dentro ao vê-lo tão assertivo, aparentemente tão forte contra mim. Aquilo era o oposto da normalidade, e ainda assim algo que sempre esperei, ansiei, até, por ver um dia. Apenas ele, eu e a força do que sentíamos num embate entre iguais, sem seus irmãos inúteis, sem a necessidade de deixá-lo depois. Que ele viesse com seu mar de mágoas, ele não retornaria para o Reino Unido. Fosse como fosse, ele não retornaria.

Eu não o perderia novamente.

A primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos sobre Albus Dumbledore fora muito diferente daquilo. O dia era azul, o sol era ameno e fazia seus cabelos acaju brilharem em tons que eu nunca vira antes, mas cores não me interessavam. Eu não era um artista para me dar a tal tipo de sensibilidade demasiada, e ele também não o era. Ao menos não para a minha ciência, pois poucas semanas depois ele me disse que a primeira vez que colocou seus olhos sobre mim, Gellert Grindelwald, eu parecia um anjo. Isso ainda me faz rir. Pode-se dizer que ele também carregava a beleza de um anjo, mas éramos Lúcifer e Gabriel sem saber.

O garoto lia um livro com avidez e escrevia em um pergaminho, mas não era um estudante e seu trabalho. Era formado, já, e os estudos simplesmente lhe apraziam. Mais curioso do que aquilo, era o fato dele ter escolhido o túmulo de Peverell como local de seu estudo. Parecia uma coincidência, mas eu sabia que era um sinal óbvio. Ele também. Retornei no dia seguinte, e no dia depois deste, e por toda semana e mês e próximas semanas. Estudávamos sobre as Deathly Hallows juntos.

"Você foi longe demais!" Palavras dele no dia cinzento. Palavras que eu jamais ouviria nos dias de sol. Longe não era um conceito que nós temíamos quando jovens. Limites e distâncias eram apenas obstáculos a serem conquistados por batalhas até vencermos a guerra e possuirmos enfim o horizonte inteiro. O horizonte que era todo meu do alto de Nurmengard, o horizonte que ele rejeitara.

"Longe?" Cerrei os olhos com a máscara da ironia. Eu precisava daquilo, eu precisava ser forte. E se estava longe, aparatei para perto dele, exigindo muito mais de mim mesmo e, por consequência, dele, para continuar. "Quem esteve longe o tempo todo foi você." Consegui murmurar em seu ouvido antes de ser repelido e ver a varinha dele apontada contra mim.

Irrisória.

"Não soube que a encontrei, Albus?" Mostrei a ele meu cetro, minha varinha, a Elder Wand, que sonhávamos em procurar juntos. Seus olhos analisaram-na como que por breve curiosidade, mas a falta de brilho neles foi frustrante. Empunhei-a devidamente contra ele. "Acho melhor você desistir de seu intento e abaixar sua varinha, meu amigo."

Mas aquela curiosa determinação ainda emanava dele, e sua mão sequer tremeu em intenção de seguir meu conselho. Ele iria até o fim.

Poucas e definitivas vezes ele não me dera ouvidos daquela maneira – aquela talvez fosse a definitiva, aquela pela qual esperei. Ele não era homem de se impor, não contra mim. E eu não poderia dizer não a Albus quando ele se impunha tão decidido contra mim. Eu não conheceria sua pele se não fosse por isso.

"Acho melhor você ir para a sua casa agora." Eu disse, não era um dia azul, mas uma noite sem lua. Não especifiquei o motivo por não querer ser rude, mas sua proximidade estava me sufocando. Não precisávamos conversar tão próximos para nos entendermos. Ele não precisava olhar nos meus olhos tão fixamente para que eu me envaidecesse de sua admiração. "Você pode me escrever de lá se lembrar-se de algo mais para me contar."

"Não." Ele foi resoluto, e a mesma mão que empunhou a varinha contra mim, tomou a minha entre os dedos e eu não pude me opor. Sua mão estava suada, mas era quente, e só então vi que sua face estava também corada. A noite estava fresca, era eu que o esquentava.

Não precisei questionar, compreendi perfeitamente o que ocorria e ocorreria se eu não o afastasse de mim. Por uma questão de lógica, se eu o fizesse as consequências seriam muito piores. Deixei que sua mão livre percorresse meus cabelos e de repente aquele toque e proximidade me engolfaram em algo que eu não poderia explicar. Meu tempo e interesse para tais sensações sempre foram limitados. Algumas garotas, conquanto bonitas não me despertavam, não havia inteligência nelas, não havia nada. Em Albus encontrei um mundo que me excitava, mas não imaginara cruzar aquela barreira até então.

Puxei-o pela nuca, fiz o que sabia que ele queria, e estava ainda reunindo coragem para fazer. Nossos lábios se encontraram em um embate sem jeito a princípio. Somente quando abri minha boca ele fez o mesmo, enterrando sua língua e me tomando de súbito em uma fome maior do que imaginei que seria. Não pretendia fechar os olhos, mas foi inevitável. Só tive controle de uma coisa nesse momento: a guerra entre nossas bocas seria comandada pela minha.

Pela primeira vez em minha vida deixei que tal impulso vil me guiasse e me lançasse contra o corpo dele. Albus não era tão mais novo do que eu, mas seu corpo era menor e mais frágil, ainda mais encolhendo-se dentro de meus braços e sob as palmas de minha mão. O controle que eu possuía sobre ele era irresistível. Se ele me fazia sentir poderoso ao louvar minhas ideias, tão ímpares antes de se tornarem pares com as ele, depois de ter ficado sob o domínio de meu corpo eu soube que nunca mais encontraria alguém como ele. Albus era meu amigo, meu cúmplice, meu fantoche, meu amante, meu menino.

E ainda que me olhasse agora como meu inimigo, meu executor, meu juiz... eu ainda tinha em mente a forma como ele mordia os lábios quando eu investia contra ele e exultava sobre seu corpo. Sua pele perfeita à minha mercê, seus cabelos avermelhados enroscados em meus dedos e sua carne tenra de anjo puro sendo maculada pela minha de anjo fulminado. O tempo pode ter riscado a pele com marcas e o vermelho com brancos, mas eu sabia que mesmo me desafiando duramente, Albus ainda era um anjo e eu ainda me perderia em seu corpo até inundá-lo de mim e fazê-lo, também, jorrar o inegável fruto do pecado.

Meus lábios se abriram com a doce e amarga ironia do momento e ele parecia já estar preparado para me tomar por louco. Minha loucura já não o fazia mais rir comigo. Meu riso não era mais jovial e leve, nunca fora, mas dentro dele eu já tive uma consideração maior. Eu desejava retomar aquilo.

"Meu amigo, sente aqui comigo ao vento e vamos conversar. Eu te mostro meu reino, eu te mostro como tenho os muggles todos em minhas mãos e como eles perdem a racionalidade e o controle tão fácil. Divido contigo a Elder Wand e juntos poderemos encontrar tua tão amada Resurrection Stone. Prometo não interferir nos seus anseios, prometo te deixar ter com Ariana e seus pais em paz, prometo não levantar um exército de Inferi, pois não preciso mais. Mas largue aquela escola estúpida e fique comigo. Juntos nós chegaremos aos céus e governaremos o mundo com uma sapiência que ninguém mais pode ter. Pelo bem maior, fique comigo. Você não confia em seus próprios ímpetos, para saber que esteve certo enquanto comigo e até hoje treme por dentro para correr para mim?"

Ah, sim. Porque se me era necessário ser forte para resistir ao impulso de correr para ele, a recíproca era verdadeira. Ele era meu par, meu irmão, e nossa ligação seria eterna. No entanto, nunca pude me recordar com perfeição daquele momento e nem ao menos sei se as palavras que eu queria foram pronunciadas. Albus soube delas, de qualquer maneira. Nada sobre mim lhe fugia, por mais turva que estivesse sua visão.

Porém um raio cortou o vento, maculando minhas lembranças e meus pensamentos. Não tive alternativa, que não erguer minha varinha e aceitar o combate.

Eu não poderia dizer não a Albus quando ele se impunha tão decidido contra mim.


End file.
